Issues
by Lexie Jayne
Summary: Jondy thinks about the 'deaths' of Tinga, Max and Zack. PostAJBAC.


I can go over the situation in my head as many times as I want, but it stays the same.  
  
Zack and Max are dead.  
  
A bullet to the heart killed Max and Zack never returned. Krit left a message on my voice mail, telling me. I thought I meant more to them than a quick 20 second phone message, which I keep replaying. I've been invited up to Seattle, to Max's boyfriend's place. I might go up there, see how everyone is.  
  
I can just walk out and get away from it all. Find some dumb ass rich guy, marry him and die of old age. Like everyone aims to do.  
  
But while there is not shortage of dumb ass white guys around, very few of them are rich.  
  
I need to go to Seattle. Let them know I'm here and alive, I suppose. Be good to see them - Syl, Krit, Zane and Tinga. I wonder if Dem, Maya or Marcus will be there. I kinda doubt it, because they've tried so hard to get away from all Manticore. Dem often emails me - she's married and happily living in Europe, with twin girls Brittany and Cleo. Maya is living in a hippie commune in Mexico somewhere, often ringing me. Marcus is living life at as fast a pace as an X5 can handle. Moron.  
  
Maybe Dem had it sussed - get the hell out of the country and into Europe. Maybe staying in America is what keeps getting us killed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I ended up in Seattle the next day, all sweetness and light. Logan Cale's flat was in Sector 9, the rich boys sector.  
  
I got there, surprised to find Syl, Krit, Zane and some guy, whom introduced himself as Logan.  
  
"Where's Tinga?" I asked, a pit of foreboding in my stomach.  
  
"They captured her and killed her," Zane sighed.  
  
I feel my legs lose their strength and crumple on the floor. Damn Zack, Max and Tinga!  
  
"Who was their back up?" I asked, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Us," Krit said dully.  
  
They had six X5s when they attacked Manticore? When there was an available.four more. I know Marcus would have helped, as well as Maya. Dem would've if she'd been in the f****** country. They went in as six and lost three. I would've helped. I was a phone call away.  
  
"Why." I began sadly. "I live in Vancouver, Krit. I could've helped."  
  
Syl shook her head. "Jondy, leave it."  
  
I wiped my eyes. "No. Why didn't you call me."  
  
Zane glared at me. "Because Zack said you were too much of a liability to take into battle. Not willing to use your X5 abilities."  
  
That's a load of crap. Zack and I had a string of one-night stands before he found Max, and promised me all sorts of stuff - the whole forever load of junk. He found Maxie and began treating me like an obsessed puppy dog.  
  
I grimaced at the other three and stayed in my spot on the wall. Ahh, the truth is that while I was in love with Zack, our CO, he only had eyes for one girl - Maxie. His stupid idea to keep me out of the X5 group resulted in his, Max and Tinga's deaths  
  
"We better let Dem, Maya and Marcus know," Krit sighed. "Who wants to ring them? Jondy?"  
  
I glared at him. "Get Syl to do it."  
  
I'm getting out of Seattle. It reminds me too much. Zack never told me anything about the others - only who was alive and who was dead.  
  
So, away from Seattle and my sibs. Not back to Vancouver where they can find me.  
  
Back to Gillette, Wyoming. If Zack thinks he could take down Manticore with only six X5s, well I can believe I can do it alone. It's my victory if I win, and what's it gonna matter if I lose?  
  
It's the principle of the thing, you see. Zack loved Max who loved Eyes Only. They tried to take down Manticore and win. Empty victory. If we're gonna do it, we do it together - Syl and Krit; Zane, Dem, Maya, Marcus; Logan and Max; me; and Zack.  
  
Max, Zack and me.  
  
Knowing Manticore and the sick things it does, I bet they're all still alive. Then I get to confront Zack.  
  
Hey, all X5s have issues.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: Written in 10 minutes and will probably be revised. None of the characters are mine except Maya, Dem and Marcus. 


End file.
